


“We are just catching up.”

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, multiple orgasm, oral receiving (male and female), slight daddykink, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Seth meets a friend from his old friendsgroup at a ppv. He is surprised by how much she changed. They talk and rather quickly get fond of each other. Smut





	“We are just catching up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Posted on fanfictionofmyown.

When you heard that the next pay-per-view event was in Iowa City, you needed to go there. You were always going to the events nearby. But usually it would just be a normal ticket. This time though you wanted a first row ticket with a Meet&Greet with the best Superstars of WWE. In the end it was a special night. Seth Rollins would compete in the main event for the universal championship. Roman lost the title against Lesnar again and was so pissed that he changed his destination. And now it was Seths turn to go after it. He would compete against Kevin Owens and AJ Styles. You were looking forward to a great match.

You were growing up in Buffalo and currently visiting your parents. You had long brown wavy hair and blue eyes. Your body is normal you would say. The only activity you was Yoga. You weren’t really in doing sports, but watching it was always funny. It started when your older brother was playing Madden and your father was watching WWE. And you kind of got into the friends group of your brother. He was only 2 years older, so it wasn’t too hard for you to befriend yourself with all of his friends. They were crazy like he was. And you would always watch them in awe. Riding bikes over ramps, doing all kind of flips on the trampoline, doing crazy challenges were they would jump of high things or try to swim over the Mississippi river to Illinois. You were always with them, cheering and watching.

So you were super happy when your brother told you he would buy you some tickets. He wanted to go with you to meet his old buddy. The reason why you want to use the chance of a Meet&Greet. Seth Rollins was one of (y/b/n)’s old buddys. They played a lot of Madden together and were pretty close. You thought the longest time they could have been apart was two days but then they had to meet again and do something stupid. It’s been a few years and the whole group lost contact with each other. Some have families, some moved away, some had arguments and even one is in a better place now. You didn’t even know if Colby would remember you, but you were sure the meeting between him and your brother would be amazing.

*****

So here you were waiting in a big room on the third floor of the Carver Hawkeye Arena. There were a few tables with drinks and snack and some chairs. There also was a photo booth. You expected more people to be at the Meet&Greet, but were happy that it was just a bunch. So you could have some time with each superstar. (Y/b/n) stood besides you with an arm around your shoulders. He always did that, protecting his little sister. And you were fine with the contact.

The stars came in with a few security man and were welcomed with an applause after that the few fans started a little “Burn it down!” Chant for their golden boy. In the end it is kind of his hometown. You and your brother happily participated. It made Seth grin wide and proud as he looked through the faces. He didn’t seem to recognize you though. The group of Sasha & Bayley, The New Day, R-Truth, The Miz and Maryse and The Shield split up and everybody was talking to somebody. Sasha and Bayley were the first the approach you.

You smiled happy. You were a big fan of them. They greeted you and you did a bit of smalltalk before they realized that your brothers focus weren’t on them. “Where are you looking? Aren’t we enough for you?” Bayley asked cheekily and grinned while acting like she was looking around. You chuckled when your brothers face turned a bit pink. “Excuse him, he is only here for Rollins.” You explained. Sasha looked up and down at him and then teased: “Yeah, he’s a hot dude. Can’t blame you.” You had to laugh while your brother tried to explain that he didn’t run this way. “He was my best friend back in school.” He finally broke the ice. While the tag team girls were surprised. “Oh really? How was he? You have any embarrassing story’s about him?” They asked excited. What they didn’t see was the architect approaching the small group. He seemed to have heard the girls and put on each of their mouths one hand. “There are stories but you won’t hear them, right Punk?” He nodded to your brother who answered with another nod and a smirk.

They fast entangled them and grinned cheeky. “Oh, we will. Don’t worry. Your life will be hell.” They said goodbye and went away.

Seth only shook his head at them before he turned to your brother. “(Y/b/n). Good to see you man.” Held his hand out for their ‘secret’ handshake and they ended up hugging each other. They looked so cute internally you were screaming. After the hug your brothers arm went over your shoulders again. They talked a bit and Colby didn’t seem to have even recognized you. Yeah you were smaller than them but not that small. They currently talked about one story from their past and you interrupted them pouty and thoughtful. “Wasn’t that the day you lost your shorts in the river?”

Both looked at you like you just popped up out of nowhere. Colby narrowed his eyes a bit and then asked your brother. “Did you really need to tell your girl about that?”

Ehm what? Your… girl? Your brothers ..girl?! Your brother looked at you and started to laugh. You were now feeling a bit uncomfortable because you OBVIOUSLY weren’t his 'girl’. Poor Seth though, didn’t seem to understand anything until your brother explained while whipping away a tear. “Dude! That’s not my 'girl’! That’s disgusting!” Seth understood nothing and was even more confused about the way your brother talked about you. You wanted to laugh but you thought that would make the situation only worse.

You could see how Colby thought and thought and you could see when it hit him. “Wait! (Y/n/n)?!” You finally smiled at him and nodded. He immediately reached for you and pulled you in a hug. “Oh my god! I’m sorry! I- You changed so much!” He pressed you away from him to take another look. You wore your hair open with a black hair band with silver details. You wore a black and white skirt and a 'Seth FREAKING Rollins’ shirt. Your leather jacket was tide around your waist. “Wow! Where is the small girl? You’re a god damn woman now! You’re beautiful!”

A bit taken back by his reaction you smiled and answered: “You’re not too bad yourself. The angsty emo is still there but look he is a man now.” - “Not only a man, but THE man.” He grinned back.

Your brother beside you started to make choking sounds and complained: “God, you always had a thing for each other.. Why can’t you just go and fuck already?..” While Seth started to smirk cocky, you blushed and hit your brother in the chest. “(Y/B/N)!! You’re just jealous because I have his attention now!” You sticked your tongue out. While you kept bickering Dean Ambrose made his way to you. He leaned with his arm on Seth shoulder against him and watched the scene which got quieter when he settled. “What’s up, Uce?” Colby asked and you watched.

“Nothing just wanted to know why you don’t walk around. Like we are almost done.” The lunatic mumbled. Colby got his phone out to look at the time. “Oh wow, it’s really late.. shit man.. ehh.. Dean? That’s (y/b/n) and (y/n). He was my best friend back in my Buffalo days and she’s his sister.” Dean nodded and fistbumbed your brother and nodded. “Hey.” He put gently one arm around you and kissed your cheek. “And hello beautiful Lady.” You kinda blushed and smiled a bit while whispering a small: “Hey..” He smirked cocky obviously knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough you lunatic. You’re married if I may remind you.” Seth interrupted the moment and put his arm around the blondes shoulders. “You’re right and probably jealous, 'cause uncle Deano can have them all. But I'mma go now. I dare you to be late. Then Owens and Styles are not your problem.” Dean winked at you and told you goodbye. Seth pushed him a bit away and told him to 'stop flirting with you’. Which made Dean laugh. Colby just shook his head.

“He is right though. I should go now too. Time flew by much faster.. ehm.. do you guys have time after the show?” You looked at your brother who looked sad. “Sorry, bro. I have to work tomorrow and I can’t call in sick. Also we have to drive all the way home. Expect you want to stay?” He looked at me. “I can’t, I wouldn’t know how to get home if you take the car. I would love to though.” - “Look, I could just drive you home.” You both looked at Colby. “I’m driving to my place in Davenport anyway, so I can just bring you to Buffalo.” He shrugged and smiled. He got out his cell and unlocked it to give it to you. “Put your number in. I write you after I showered. You don’t want to be around me after a match.” He joked. You took his phone and put your number in while your brother asked if this would be really fine. Seth just answered: “It’s not even a 10 minutes ride, bro. I’ll get her home, don’t worry and if it should be too late or anything she can just stay at mine and I drive her tomorrow?” You pushed your brother a bit. “I am a freaking adult. I can take care of my own business.” The boys chuckled at you. “I see you later. Hey man, it was good to see you again! I might steal your number from your babysis and next time I’m in town we are going out, alright?” Your brother nodded with a grin on his face before they hugged again. Seth took his phone again and hugged you too. He gave you a little kiss on the cheek and said one last time: “See ya!” Before he walked away.

“I guess you are not coming home tonight then. Should I plan you in on lunch or are you having a date?” Your brother teased with a smirk on his face. You just shook your head. “(Y/b/n), we are just catching up. Also you could have been there to look out for me.” You winked at him and made your way to the arena.

*****

The show was AMAZING! The match was AMAZING! He defeated Kevin and AJ and was now the NEW universal champion. You were really happy and kind of proud. The people slowly went home and out of the arena. You stayed until the very end and were one of the last to leave the arena to the room in front where still hundreds tried to get merch from the stands. You leaned against one of the columns and looked at your phone. You answered thr unanswered messages and updated your brother. He was super paranoid that something could happen to you while you were alone. As soon as the match was over he hurried out and drove home. He wanted to out go the bad traffic after the show. You told him you would greet Seth again for him and he left after kissing his babysisters cheek and telling you to be safe.

A few people looked at you strange, but you ignored them. Chatting with your best friend about the events of the night. You smiled. You didn’t think it would turn out like this. You now wait for WWE superstar Seth Rollins who you didn’t even think would remember you!

Suddenly someone stood beside you. He wore a dark skinny jeans and black Nikeys. A black hoodie which was pulled deep into his face covered almost his whole face and it was hard to see anything but black. “Hey, you ready?” He asked. At first you were confused until you could sort the voice. “C-Colby…?” You asked quiet. He looked at your from under the hoodie and smirked. “I thought you wanted to write me?” - “Yeah, but this is easier. I knew you would wait here. Wouldn’t want you in the cold out there either.” You looked at him still a bit surprised. He offered you his arm. “Now come, don’t want anyone to recognize me when I can be alone with a beautiful girl.” He smirked a bit cocky. You snkrted and shook your head while interlacing your arms. “You should be happy that your my brothers old bestie. Otherwise I probably would have slapped you by now.” You answered teasingly.

“Even when the guy would look like me?” He carried on and you had to smile a bit. “Why am I coming with you again?” - “Because you had nothing better to do than to chill with the biggest WWE superstar of our time and Universal Champ.” He let your arm go and put his around your shoulders to pull you closer. “Well then don’t make me regret it.” He looked at you for a moment with an indefinable look. You just smiled and put your arm around his waist.

“So where are we going?” You asked. “Backstage then garage. I have to get my last bag and then we are driving to Davenport.” - “Already?” You looked confused. You thought you wanted to go out and drink? “Yeah, we can search ourselves a bar there. If I go out here we will just get interrupted. Like I said, I love my fans, but sometimes I just want to be Colby and not Seth freaking Rollins. Especially when I have a guest.” You came to a door with a security guy in front. Seth pulled his hoodie over his head and told the guy: “She’s with me.” The security nodded and let you in.

Behind the scenes weren’t many people anymore. You guessed it was too late to see them all working. Especially because Raw and Smackdown will be in the same arena. So they just left their stuff. You two walked through the corridor. You saw Alexa Bliss talking to Alicia Fox while they walked in the other direction. Finn Balor stopped you and asked if Seth had seen Luke and Karl. He introduced himself and smiled that sweet smile at you which made you bite your bottom lip a bit. You could feel Colbys arm pulling you closer. A bit surprised you put your free hand on his stomach to catch yourself. You didn’t want to but couldn’t help and let your fingers trace a bit over the muscles there.

Finn said goodbye and we travelled our way to the locker rooms without another interruption. He let go of you and peaked into the room. “You decent?” He then opened the door for you. Roman Reigns and Dean were in the room. Roman did something on his backpack and Dean just got into a shirt. He grinned when he spotted you. “Hey! The beautiful little lady again! You here because you wanted to see me again?” He teased what made you chuckle. “She’s not here because of you. Now shouldn’t you pack? Uce’s already waiting again..” Seth told the lunatic. Roman on the other hand walked over to you and offered you his hand. “Hey, I’m Joe.” He smiled sincere. You took his hand and introduced yourself to him. “Just tell me if Col’s a pain in the ass, I’ll take care of it.” He winked and you had the laugh at his offer. “I like you two. You’re funny.”

Colby took his bag and then your wrist before he said: “See you guys, tomorrow!” - “Hey! Why don’t you guys come with us? I mean if you want to? Wouldn’t that be fun?” Dean and Roman looked at each other. Before they could answer Seth spoke up. “They can come tomorrow. They are too beat for tonight.” He looked his brothers in arms straight in the eyes and they start to smirk. Dean shrugged. “You heard him, we are not allowed. But hey, tomorrow is fine for us.” You were a bit surprised how he just talked for both of them without even seeing the look on Joe’s face.

“Wait, tomorrow?” You turned to Colby. “You don’t even know if I’m free tomorrow?!” He looked at you a bit playful. “Well, are you?” You thought for a short moment before you said: “Yes..” Your old friend grinned cheeky and answered: “Well, not anymore. You come with us. Drinking or eating something after the show. You can ask (y/b/n) if he wants to come too.” You wanted to say okay but there was still on thing that bothered you. “Either way we couldn’t come. Like we don’t even have tickets for tomorrow and to be honest, Colby, but to drive here for 'just’ 2 hours of talking.. we can’t really afford that. Today was enough money we spent. Not everybody is a Superstar.” - “Don’t worry, you can come to the show. I’ll get you two in. And if not then I’ll just write you, okay? But enough now, we need to go, it’s getting late and I have to drive safe otherwise I’m a dead man.” You smiled a bit at that. “See ya, guys.” He said and you told them goodbye too.

He left the room with you in tow. You forgot that he held your hand the whole time. His hand was warm but not sweaty. It was rough though. Well he trains a lot and fights, you guessed there was no going around that. He pulled you to himself again and you shook your head a bit amused.

In the garage he walked straight to a black Tesla Model X. He held the passenger door open for you and closed it when you were in the car. He put his bag in the back and slipped into the drivers seat. He sighed shortly and leaned back for a moment before he smiled at you. “You know actually all this is super stressful but you sitting here makes it more bearable.” You smiled a him questioning. “It’s nice to be at home and everything,.. but it also means you need to give more then your best. You need to win or you disappoint. I mean thats the job right? But in your home town? You feel guilty, you see the sad faces and everything.” He holds his left shoulder for a moment. “Argh.. I need to put some ice on it when we’re home..” You watched his movements and listened to him. You answered: “Don’t think about this now! It is your night! I mean I’m sitting next to Mister Universal Champ! So you made my night at least! And you should be happy too.”

He started the engine and asked: “What kind of music do you listen too?” - “Just put some State Champs on.” You smiled. You were following him on Twitter and Instagram. Of course, you knew what music he listens to. He smiled and did what you said. “So, where are we going? Any suggestions?” He asked while driving out of the arena and through the streets of Iowa City. You thought for a moment but when you saw him yawning you smiled. “Maybe we should just drive to your place? I don’t need anything special to drink and you are tired and hurt. We don’t have to go out somewhere.” He smiled grateful and nodded. You sat in silence for a few moments. It was comfortable. You took these moments to take a better look at him. It was still quite dark even though there are the street lamps. You could almost see how the bags under his eyes formed themselves. “You look so tired. You really wanna do this tonight? You could just take one exit earlier and already drive to Buffalo, so you get your sleep.” You chuckled a bit. “I’m used to that. It’s fine really although if you want to go home then just tell me. Because I can’t promise you to be able to drive you home tonight once we’re settled at mine. But you could stay there too. You can have the bed and I take the couch.” - “Honestly? I don’t wanna go home. It’s.. nice to have you back in town and I actually want to use the time i can have with you. Before you go back to be a Star.” You winked at him. “Go on. We’re going to your place. And seriously Colby? How old are we? We can share a bed. Or do you have that phase again? Were girls are.. disgusting?” You mocked him a bit and suddenly his hand was on your stomach and tickled you hard. You laughed and tried to push him away, but even while driving he was too strong for you. “Co-Colby..!! Stop! Please.. haha.. stop! You need to drive! Hahaha..” You laughed until your stomach hurt and you shouted. “Okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please stop!” He took his hand back and let you breath again. He smirked at you but something else was in his eyes. When your breath evened out again you said: “I hate you.” But you had to wait no second for him to answer: “No, you don’t.” He then put his hand on your thigh and patted it carefully. You looked at his hand and smiled. “No, I don’t.” He smiled too.

You catched up over the rest of the drive. Colbys hand not leaving its place, you didn’t mind. It felt nice. Everytime he needed it for driving he moved it away but put it back on its place when he could. You could feel the warmth radiating around it.

*****

“Make yourself a home.” Colby told you as he held open the door to his home. It was a simple house, nothing big and shiny, just simple. You knew he isn’t here often anyways. You walked into a small area with a wardrobe. “You can leave your shoes and your jacket here. Come on, let me help you.” You had put on the jacket while you drove here and now Seth helped you out of it like a gentleman. You had to smile a bit. “Thank you. You do so much, I should give you something back.” He snorted shortly. “You don’t have to give me anything. It just makes me happy to see people I know. Really I regret not keeping contact with everybody.. I missed you guys so much.” Again you were taken aback. He hang up your jacket and when he turned to you, he was surprised by your arms around his neck. “I missed you too. And (y/b/n) too. But I watched WWE all the time!” He had put his arms around your waist while you were holding him close. “I watched every episode after I found out that you were there.” You pushed him slightly away to look him in the eyes. “I saw how you became NXT champion! I was so happy for you. (Y/b/n) and I hugged and I cried a bit and it was so amazing! You looked so happy all the time. You did it, Colby. You got your dream! I am so proud of you!” - “Fuck..” he answered shortly before he surprisingly pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened, but you fast catched yourself and kissed back.

Maybe it was the time apart. Maybe it was the thing you always had for each other. Maybe it were pure emotions. Maybe it was just frustration. But you couldn’t take your hands off of each other. After the kiss you looked at each other with red and swollen lips. “What was that for?” You breathed out. “I don’t know but I don’t want it to stop.. is that okay?” You thought for a second before you chose to live. “Fuck it. We talk tomorrow. (Y/b/n) already guessed something like that.” You put your hands on his cheeks and pulled him down to kiss him again. It was sloppy and passionate, also a lot of tounge and teeth. His hands wandered to the underside of your thighs to yank you up. You put your legs around his waist. Colby started to touch up until he grabbed your butt. Your hands wandered farther. You pulled his snap-back off and opened his hair. A quick ruffle through it and your hands were hidden in the black locks.

Colby massaged your ass while carrying you through the house. You tried to move against his body with your hips to stop the tingling sensation between your legs. You broke the kiss and bit in his shoulder so you wouldn’t moan too loud already when his hand suddenly met your buttcheek. “This was more reaction than I expected.” He chuckled shortly looking over your shoulder to know where you are.

“So,.. you’re a dirty girl..” he let his hand meet your butt again. “..who likes to be spanked.” He growled into your ear while you whimpered. “Do you have any other kinks,.. little one?”

Your eyes widened and you hid your blushed face in his neck. You didn’t want to answer, but you knew he understood. “That’s great. You are so fucking hot.” He opened a door behind you and without a warning you got thrown on a king-sized bed.

You pulled your hair from your eyes just to see how the universal champ got rid of his hoodie. You turned a bit and crawled to his standing form. You kneed in front of him and let your hands travel over his upper body. You weren’t into hairy men but he was an exception. He could totally pull it off. You leaned your head on his stomach and murmured: “I wanted to do that..” He laughed quietly. “Well, babygirl, maybe next time. But now.. I wanna play.” You looked up at him while he stroke over your hair.

You placed small kisses on his abdomen and you’re hands started to work on his jeans. You needed to get him out of there now. You could the bulge already and he didn’t seem to mind getting out of his skinny jeans. You didn’t have enough motivation to pull his pants completely down so as soon as they were open and out of the way his black boxers followed. You also didn’t take the time to look at him properly and just put your lips around the head. A quiet grunt shifted your attention to his face. You looked up to see him closing his eyes.

You released his member with a small pop and placed some kitten licks on the top while looking at him with big eyes. “Fuck..” Colby placed his hands on the sides of your head and started slowly to guide you. You worked with him and started to suck. You moved your head fast up and down without his help. His reactions tokd you enough. He enjoyed it and that’s what you wanted. His head was leaned back and his mouth released small beautiful sounds.

“As good as this feels now, I don’t think.. I can keep up with.. you at this pace..” He slowly pressed you away and leaned down to kiss you.

Colby pushed you on the bed at your shoulders. You grinned cheeky. “Naw, always thought your stamina would be better.” He growled at that. “Oh, I show you my stamina at some point. Just haven’t been able to get some frustration off in a long time.” You smiled that he said 'at some point’. You crawled over you to kiss you again. When you broke the kiss for air you asked shortly after: “So this isn’t a one time thing?” He looked at you and blushed just slightly. “It doesn’t have to be if you want to?” You smiled wide at that and nodded to him before pulling him into another kiss.

Colbys lips wandered over your jaw to your neck to bite in it. You moaned at that. He licked over the forming mark just to do it again. He started to suck on it, but you pushed him away. He looked at you questioning. “Everybody will know what’s up..” Your face turned pinkish when he grinned wolfish. “Of course, they will. That’s the whole point right?” He winked and got back to work on your throat. After he made sure his work was easy to see for everyone, he moved on and got you out of your shirt. He made small process with your bra too. He looked at you and mumbled “Beautiful..” which made you giggle and blush.

He started to work on one of your nipples with his mouth, licking and sucking on it, while one hand took care of the other. His free hand slipped under your skirt. His fingers flew just slightly over the skin of your thigh. One finger moved over your clothed slit. “Hmm.. you’re already so wet, little one..” Colby said, his voice darker then before. You whimpered. “Stop teasing..”

The dark haired stopped touching you all over to scold you. “Ask nicely. Maybe then.” He blew over the nipple which had been teased by Colbys mouth. You moaned at the sensation of hot, wet skin and cold air. “Come on.. please..” He chuckled and did it again and again. Until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please Colby! Please..fuck me Daddy!” That one slipped. But within seconds you lost the rest of your clothes and Seth his. He leaned down and licked over your clit and entrance a few times which made you moan and grab his locks again. You guided him a bit, but you’re sure he didn’t need that. With one lap you were arching your back and curling your toes. You were everything but quite now. Breathing, moaning, whining. Until it was almost too much.

“Col! Stop! I’m gonna come if you don’t stop! Please! I need you!” You cried out while pulling on his head. He smirked while looking at you. He didn’t stop immediately what brought you closer to the edge. But before you could fall over he left you and came back up to kiss you. You let out a frustrated tone. You could taste yourself but you didn’t care. He broke the kiss for a moment to ask: “Raw?” You thought about it shortly. “You wouldn’t ask like that when you weren’t clean.. so, yeah, I’m clean and on the pill. Nothing can happen. Do it.” You pulled him back to kiss him.

Colby positioned himself in front of your entrance and slightly teased it with his head. “Say it again, please, babygirl. Make Daddy happy.” Your face changes to a deep red and you looked away. You whispered small: “Please, fuck me, make me come,.. Daddy.” He growled and pushed into you. You moaned loud and held his shoulders in a firm grip. He let you get used to him before he started to slowly move. He changed the speed and the angle a few times which drove you crazy. You moaned under him. You did your best to move against him but at some point he held your hips at their place and slowed down. “Fuck.. what are you.. why are you slowing down again!? Please.. fucking.. stop holding back! Just give me all you got!” He laughed dark at your request. “Never thought you would be so submissive.”

He pushed into you and didn’t stop. He went faster and faster and with it harder. You were a moaning and wiggling mess under him. When he moved and found the nerve ball inside you it was over. You screamed. He kept moving over it in a fast pace. You clawed at him to find some kind of steadiness, but it didn’t help. You started to feel dizzy and see stars just before your orgasm rolled over you. Your nails dug into the skin of his back for any kind of hold.

But he didn’t stop. He didn’t slow down. He held you close and continued moving. It was foo much. You were so sensitive. And when he started to play with your clit it was over with you. Your body started to shake and the moans in your throat just cams out as silent screams. You came again, but this time his trusts grew sloppier and he went louder. He growled and groaned. Colby came inside you and still worked you both through your orgasms.

Seth fell to your side, he didn’t want to crush you under him. You both breathing heavily. Your eyes were closed, but you turned to him and snuggled to his side. He put an arm around you. You laid in silence for a few minutes. At one point Colby stood up and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean you. You smiled at him with half-lidded eyes.

*****

You told your brother you were coming home in 15 minutes. What you didn’t expect was him standing at the door of your parents house with crossed arms. You immediately raised your eyebrows when you spotted him from your seat in the car. “Oh god.. he knows..” you mumbled. Colby waved at him and laughed a bit. “Of course he knows. Did you really think I would make a move on you with his permission?” - “Wait, what?.. You asked him for permission?” The brown eyes of the man turned to you with a cheeky light in them. “Of course, he was always protective over his babysis and that didn’t change at all.. but now.. he doesn’t need to be it anymore.” He winked before pegging your lips. “See you later, babygirl.” You smiled a bit stupid at him and got out of the car. You walked to the house and rather quick said your brother. “So, you had a lot of fun tonight, I see. That means (y/b/b/f/n)(you brothers best friends name) owes me 20 bugs.” You blushed and shook your head before waving to Colby, so he could go on and be the universal champion.


End file.
